Don't Kiss me before you go
by xJohnsFutureHopex
Summary: Caspian must choose between his true love Ramandu's daughter or choose Queen Susan an attraction he wondered what could have been. MOVIEVERSE. Please Review!


King Caspian falling in love with Ramandu's daughter has to of been the happiest moment in his life ever. But there was one thing and one memory that got into Caspian's way. That memory was Susan.

It was no great memory though considering Caspian lied to his wife the star that she was the only person he had ever kissed. As he told her he believed his lie because Susan was the one who kissed him and not himself. He could of kissed her back but he didn't. Caspian decided and needed to tell his wife the truth.

"Aurora?" Caspian knocked gently on their bedroom door. (Aurora is Ramandu's daughter's name in this story.)

"Caspian," Aurora began. "I am in here."

Caspian widened the door smiling as he saw his wife smile up at him from her book under her blankets. She wore a light blue robe with a few candles lit so she can see and had her golden blond hair tied back.

Caspian walked up sitting at the side of his bed and took Aurora's hand in hers. He leaned down and kissed her deeply with passion.

Aurora smiled up at Caspian afterward and noticed something regretful in his face.

"Caspian darling what ever is the matter?" She asked.

At this Aurora sat up and leaned towards Caspian in her night gown touching his shoulders. Caspian looked awful to her.

"There is something that you should know and please forgive me." Caspian spoke softly.

"Yes Caspian, just please tell me what it is?" Aurora cooped up Caspian's chin in her hands.

"I'm afraid I lied to you about something,"

"Lied to me?" Ramandu's daughter spoke up. "How and in what way?"

"You're not the first woman that I kissed Aurora." Caspian looked in his wife's eyes. She looked very confused. "Back when the ancient kings and queens helped me earn my throne back Susan and I well, we liked each other. I never got to the point in loving her because well I didn't know her well like I do with you. It was merely attraction and the last words I said to her when she was leaving was I told her that 'I wished we had more time together', I don't even know why I said that to this day cause now I don't mean it. She told me it wouldn't of worked out and I asked why it couldn't and-,"

"Caspian," Ramandu's daughter said tearful and sad.

Aurora the Ramandu's daughter stood up and walked towards the window and leaned against a mantle looking at the night sky crying.

"Alright," Aurora said a moment later as she cleared her tears. "What happened after you asked her?"

"She then told me that the reason was her being 13 hundred years older then me." Caspian said.

Aurora the Ramandu's daughter gave a sarcastic chuckle folding her arms. "Then that makes the two of you. You are both liars and impulsive thinkers even Susan couldn't tell you the true reason why it wouldn't have worked out."

"And I too agree with you Aurora. As I look back on it now it was me that gave the first glance she only did it back to tease me. I looked up the old tales how Susan did the same thing to a prince in Tashbaan, Anvard, and Galma." Caspian admitted. "She did the same thing to me so she never would have loved me."

Aurora quickly gathered her things furiously.

"What are you doing?" Caspian asked.

"I'm leaving now. I just want to leave quickly so I can get my bearings straight on this before I think to come back, or if I come back." She gathered her things and was going for the door when Caspian ran in front of her.

"Don't leave Aurora Narnia depends on you as their queen and you are my wife. I really love you and she kissed me." Caspian prompted with all his strength.

"Caspian," Aurora began walking past him. "In case you've forgotten I'm a star and we never lie only men and beasts do. I was hoping that you weren't like that Caspian."

She stared at Caspian for a moment as he thought. Caspian had never felt so bad before until then.

"Good-bye Caspian."

Aurora tried to move pass Caspian again still he would not let her go.

Aurora the stars daughter smirked and ran to the window Caspian after her as she opened the window she acted quickly and shot to the sky as a shooting star and Caspian leaped himself off to her and fell from the window onto a roof fifteen feet below the window and started to roll off from it and was going to fall to a steep death which Caspian felt he had already deserved he then forgotten about Narnia, himself and everything except Aurora and shouldn't be to long when his suffers ended.

Suddenly he was slowing down to the ground as if he was floating down like a feather would.

When Caspian was laid down properly on the grass he then covered his eyes and cried weeping on what he had lost. He wanted her back.

Caspian stood onto his feet running towards the ocean and stopped looking upon the stars once more. "Aurora!"

Caspian called and called again for her to come back. Then towards the end he felt as if Susan didn't intentionally leave him and gave up.

When Caspian turned to head for the castle Aslan stood close behind him.

"Why must you live with regret and think such things like you probably being better off with Susan?" Aslan asked.

"I don't even know what I am saying. The both left me only I know very surly that I love Aurora with all my heart." Caspian said.

"So you're sad to lose one thing that was precious and with Susan you miss what could have been if she stayed?"

"Well more with Aurora and I sometimes have thoughts about what might have happened with Susan. Like would she have really loved me or just treated me like those other princes she fooled." Caspian admitted.

"That is the reason there that Aurora had intent to be mad with you and Susan." Aslan said. "I myself am in fury with Susan when she left years ago. She forgot about me. Her siblings said their goodbyes to me but when Susan left I was again invisible to her. I must say that she is also getting into bad things with boys in her own world. What I'm trying to say Caspian Susan has forgotten about you and Narnia. Ramandu's daughter was right you are just a game to Susan."

"But she kissed me." Caspian said folding his arms.

"So, you let her do it," Aslan made a point.

Caspian panted. "Aslan I just want Aurora back. Is there any way I can start over with her?"

"Caspian I'm going to put you through something so you can correct your past mistakes. But know that this obstacle will test you while seeing Susan again and still having your memories of Aurora combined. You will see who you really love the most and if you pick Aurora your memories of Susan will be no more then a friendship. If you go ahead with your past and pick Susan well." Aslan didn't continue. Caspian was just going to find out with whoever he picked.

Caspian nodded. "In other words my last five years I have to live again?"

Aslan agreed. "Exactly but you will not remember this life."

Caspian liked that he was taking the chance.

"What must I do Aslan?"

Soon Alsan took Caspian by magic to a very dark place as Aslan showed him both memories of Aurora and Susan. There weren't much memories of Susan then there were of Caspian and Aurora the Ramandu's daughter. Caspian smiled the most through his memories with Aurora, feeling and actually watching the true love they had. The last was Aurora spreading her arm out and he watched as he fell from the castle from throwing himself after her then floating to the ground safely. "She saved my life," Caspian whispered to himself.

Soon it was all over and it was day, the very same day the Pevensie Kings and Queens had left him.

"Caspian?" A very familiar voice and accent rang beside him. "Caspian are you alright?"

Caspian turned and saw Susan stand before him in the blue dress that then reminded him of first meeting Aurora how she came out in blue. That vision came to his head suddenly. Caspian blinked before speaking.

"Yes Susan I am fine,"

Susan batted her lashes. "I'm glad I came back."

Caspian looked off to Peter, Lucy and Edmund all hugging Aslan good bye. Aslan winked at Caspian.

Caspian looked to Susan. "I'm also glad I came back too."

Susan looked at Caspian confused.

"Oh, you mean to see me." Susan batted her lashes more flirtatiously.

"Sort of Susan." Caspian relied quickly.

Susan giggled. "Listen Caspian it never would of worked between us anyway."

Caspian only smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way because I feel the same way."

"Well because I'm-. What!?" Susan exclaimed.

"I know Susan. I always knew. " Caspian said taking her hands. "It'll be better for the both of us to move on, my actions against you were only chivalrous and admiration. I'm sorry if I confused you in any way possible."

Susan leaned into Caspian and Caspian placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't kiss me before you go."

"Well it wouldn't have worked out not only because I'm older then you in my world but perhaps me liking you was all a lie. I knew I was going back!"

"Finally I know the truth from you." Caspian chuckled not caring.

Susan glared and walked away from Caspian. Caspian felt refreshed and good after that.

"Susan are you going to say good bye to Aslan?" Caspian called.

Susan looked back to Caspian. "Your majesty you just sound stranger and stranger just stop talking!"

Susan was quickly gone when she walked through the door in the air. The rest of the Pevensie's looked confused.

"Until I see you all again someday," Caspian said to them before they walked through the door too.

"Thank you Aslan. I still choose Aurora. She is my true love." Caspian said.

"And you shall meet her again upon three more years." Aslan continued.

Caspian sighed. "It's too far away from now. But I can't wait to see her again."

"You won't realize it being too far away once I deal with your memories."

Caspian took a deeper sigh this time with a smile. "To fall in love again with Aurora twice will last a longer passionate lifetime to me I'd rather keep the memories of her."

Aslan groaned. "Caspian you can't know that you are starting over and at least you can start over with the truth."

"I guess that is also a good way to go." Caspian agreed. "The true way. My first kiss belongs to my first love and that is Aurora."

"Are you now ready Caspian?" Aslan was about to work his magic.

Caspian waved his hand. "Five more minutes," he said thinking of Aurora.

Aslan did not hesitate he then removed Caspian's memories of flirting with Susan as if he had never was attracted to Susan then his future life was taken. Caspian knew of Aurora no more except he would dreams about her in his sleep sometimes.

The day that Caspian saw Aurora, Ramandu's daughter again everything happened the way that it happened before, sometimes they would think déjà vu was happening between them. They waited and got married a year later.

It was then Aurora asked him. "I want to know another secret. Have you kissed some one else or am I the first and only?"

Caspian smiled as he kissed her. "The one, the first and only." Caspian kissed her again.

Caspian and Ramandu's daughter lives happily ever after again and always will.

**

* * *

**

**Miley Cyrus's song "I learned from you" Inspired me to write this story. I felt this song was perfect with this story in descibing how Caspian felt after he met Ramandu's daughter in movieverse of him still being confused over Susan. He learned that true love doesn't make him crumble he knows that strengh is what keeps him going with RD and the reason in believing to just move on. Caspian and Ramandu's daugther forever!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from movie book or any titles, characters created by CS Lewis. This was all for good fun. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
